As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Kids computer browsers are available that provide features such as parental control, safe Internet surfing (using an “Include List” approach), limited access to computer resources, and children friendly and educational contents. To utilize such browsers, parents filter the age appropriate materials and create and customize a parental windows account, while younger children (e.g., ages 3-6) typically require parental intervention to launch the kids browsers for them. Sometimes it is possible to use shortcut keys to escape from the kids browser environment. For senior citizens, a “Go Computer” dedicated hardware solution has been developed for senior citizens that provide a simple web browsing and email experience.
Facial recognition technologies exist that detect a person's age or gender for purposes of presenting targeting advertising to the person, e.g., in a standalone kiosk environment such as for vending machines and camera surveillance kiosk applications. Facial recognition has also been implemented to switch to a particular Windows user account based on identification of the current computer user.